A New Reputation
by Rawki.v.ikwaR
Summary: Since there are few stories about the Glitterati twins, i made one. Kerith and Jaryn are tired of being rude and cold, so they take the advice of the other crews on how to make themselves more friendly, will they ever be able to change their ways and become loved like the other crews?
1. Chapter 1: Change Of Character

**Okay so I realized that there are almost no stories about the Glitterati twins, so I decided to write one.**

Jaryn sat in the gloomy, vintage living room in the Glitterati skyscraper. She scrolled through the documents on her laptop in bewilderment. Her cold grey eyes fixed on the screen in the ominous darkness of the room. She was troubled. Kerith slowly approached her.

"What is troubling you sister?" He asked as he took a seat beside his identical twin on the black leather sofa.

"Brother look at all of these posts about us!" Jaryn started; words filled with anger, "They all say we are harsh, a-and rude! Brother are we really…..u-unapproachable?" Kerith stared at his sister with a misunderstanding look on his face. Jaryn slumped over and sighed deeply. Kerith took the laptop and scrolled through the comments to see for himself.

"We-we must repair our reputation somehow, I mean, all of the other crew are….loved," She gulped hard as she spoke her frustrated words, "I don't want to be cold and harsh anymore. I-I wan to be….what's the word? Um…"

"Adored?" Kerith cut in, still confused by the situation.

"Yes! Exactly! Adored, admired, envied, treasured, yes!" Jaryn exclaimed, jumping up off the couch.

"And how do you suppose we do that dear sister?" Kerith asked, flummoxed.

"We'll just need some advice from all of the other crews, they're all so popular. Surely they can help us," Jaryn said confidently. Kerith raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"And I know just who to talk to first!" Jaryn's sullen frown lit up into a huge smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Help from Flash4Wrd

Kerith and Jaryn left their ominous skyscraper the next morning in search of a crew to help them fix their reputation. The searched the streets, often receiving odd looks from average people walking around on the streets. The Glittertis wore their silver struck crew outfits. Like lost puppies, they wandered around the streets in search of the other crews.

Finally they came to a place that was easily recognizable: The Mini Golf Course. The lights were overpowering, like a million fireworks in the night sky. Taye and her younger sister were drawing quite a crowd. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, dancing along and cheering. That all changed as the Glitterati twins strode fourth to speak with the ghetto dancers. The both walked like professional models of some sort, intimidating and drawing way too much attention. The cheers stopped and the crowd spread away from them as they continued forward. Lil'T stared at Jaryn and Kerith in shock and partial fear.

"Hello," Jaryn said, posing had become second nature to her.

"Um, hi. Look if your looking to crash the party, you should go bother Angel and Aubrey," Taye spoke as the crowd completely cleared.

"A-and if you're here 'cause your mad I called you stuck up Pre-Madonnas, I really didn't mean it," Lil'T forced a smile, stepping backwards towards the giant mechanical dinosaur.

"No of course not, were here because we wanted to hang out with you personally," Jaryn pleaded.

"Aight, what's the catch?" Taye asked, crossing her arms.

"Why does there always have to be a- okay fine, look we just want to be adored by fans like you… I feel like something is eating away at me…" Jaryn explained. Taye and Lil'T burst out laughing.

"Well whatever's 'eating away at you' must be suffering horribly," Lil'T laughed.

"Yeah, I thought you hated everybody," Taye stepped forward and put her hands on her hips. Kerith stood still behind his twin, still not saying a word.

"That's exactly it, we don't want to be hated anymore, just please help us," Jaryn pleaded.

"Aight, but were gonna need to fix all… this first," Taye agreed, gesturing to Jaryn's outfit.

"What's wrong with it?" Jaryn asked, quite startled.

"You look like a unicorn threw up on you. Girl, haven't you ever heard of jeans?" Lil'T asked.

"You little- I mean…. These jeans, I think I could give them a try," Jaryn smiled. Taye and Lil'T exchanged a look.

~Two Hours and a complete makeover later~

Jaryn admired herself in a mirror at the mall. She wore a pair of regular jeans, a green t-shirt and a yellow letterman jacket to match Flash$Wrd's crew look. Kerith wore a simple pair of jeans as well, along with a white shirt and plaid, green shirt overtop. Their intimidating black makeup was removed as well. The only thing remaining to show they were the Glitterati twins, were their outlandish hairstyles.

"My outfit," Jaryn said, staring at herself in disbelief, "Its so…. Simple….. I hate it!"

"It's not.. us, I look like…" Kerith sighed.

"A creepy guy with a normal outfit?" Taye asked, cutting in.

"That's kinda what were goin' for," Lil'T smirked.

"Now let's go back to the golf course, we'll show you what we do for fun," Taye dragged Jaryn away fro her reflection.

Shortly after lunch they arrived at the golf course.

"So.. what do we do now?" Kerith asked.

"This is a mini golf course," Lil'T explained as if she were talking to a six year old.

"No seriously? What could one possibly do for fun at a mini golf course?" Jaryn asked, glancing all around.

"Gee I dunno," Taye rolled her eyes, "Maybe we play mini golf or somethin'," She rolled her eyes.

"How exactly is that supposed to make us like you?" Jaryn asked; confusion flooding over her face.

"Please, magic and a hair cut couldn't make you like us. You asked us for help," Taye explained.

"Alright," Kerith sighed heavily. Taye handed him a golf club.

"Forget it, you guys aren't helping," Jaryn sighed, "We'll go talk to another crew I guess,"

Lil'T rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, and their callin' us the divas,"


	3. Chapter 3- Hi Definitely Not

Kerith and Jaryn arrived back at their towering skyscraper late at night. Jaryn paced across the living room full of frustration. Each step clicked on the black and white tiled floor and echoed throughout the room. Both of the twins had changed back into their silver-black crew outfits. Jeans were not the least bit their style.

As Jaryn strode across the glossy floor, Kerith searched the Internet on his laptop.

"I don't know what to do dear brother, Taye and Lil'T are popular, but they dance and play mini golf, I-I don't know how to fix our reputation," Jaryn sighed, bringing her hand to her forehead.

"Sister, that was only one crew, there are plenty left we could talk to," Kerith explained, eyes glued on the computer screen.

"Then who do you propose we talk to next?" Jaryn asked, taking a seat beside her twin on the sofa. Kerith paused for a moment before he spoke.

"What about Hi Def? Both Mo and Glitch seem popular with tons of people, just look at these comments," Kerith suggested, passing Jaryn the black laptop. Jaryn's grey eyes became fixed on the glowing screen. She read on of the comments,

"Christina10155 says: OMG… Glitch is like my boyfriend lol…. What the heck? Kerith that doesn't even make sense!" Jaryn practically yelled in frustration.

"Glitch has tons of fan girls, they seem like the next crew we need advice from," Kerith shrugged, taking back his laptop and scrolling through more comments.

"Oh alright, if you really think they can help us," Jaryn sighed and folded her pale arms together.

~The Next Morning~

The Glitteratis wandered the streets.

"Brother? How do you suppose we find Mo and Glitch exactly?" Jaryn asked. After all they had been wandering around the busy streets all morning. Kerith shrugged,

"I don't know, I was hoping you might," Jaryn slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Ugh, talking to Hi Def was your idea!" Jaryn spoke with rage. Kerith didn't respond. Jaryn sat down on the curb and buried her face in hands.

"Now I'll never be cherished," she mumbled.

Crowds started cheering somewhere distantly, only there were no crowds in the streets.

"Kerith do you hear that?" Jaryn asked, eyes darting all around in search of the cheering crowd.

"Yes, it sounds like….." Kerith started.

"Music!" Jaryn cut in, leaping to her feet, "Come on!" She excitedly pulled her brother in the direction of the music. She looked all around; the streets were practically empty. There was no way a crowd that loud could be so far away.

"It sounds like it's coming from down there," Kerith pointed to the old subway station stairs.

"The subway? But why would there be a crowd down there?" Jaryn asked out of confusion. She didn't let her twin answer. Instead she raced down the cement stair to the old, graffiti cover subway station. Jaryn gasped and smiled at the sight. Mo and Glitch stood dancing to Run(I'm a Natural Disaster) in the middle of a huge crowd. The colorful b-boys danced signature popping and locking moves and the crowd went nuts. The boom box played music loud enough to shatter your eardrums, but that didn't keep the crowd away. Jaryn and Kerith joined the crowd at the back, attempting to draw less attention back there. Hi Def finished their performance and the crowd screamed louder.

"Yo thanks! We'll be here all week!" The young dance genius smiled and waved to the clearing crowd. Jaryn and Kerith jumped at the chance to talk to the break-dancers. They dashed forward.

"Whoa! Are you freaks tryin' to jack our style? Steal our swag?" Glitch confronted them, much less afraid than Lil'T was.

"Yeah," Mo started, "What brings ya down underground? Your skyscraper's that way,"

"Look I know we may not have gotten along well in the past, but we need your help," Jaryn pleaded. Mo looked at Glitch, both with their eyebrows raised.

"How bout No?" Glitch replied, as he turned and started to walk away. Mo grabbed the back of Glitch's neon color bar shirt.

"Hold up lil man, lets here 'em out first," Mo suggestedm looking at the twins under his hooded eyes.

"Thank you," Jaryn said, almost in a sarcastic, rude way.

"What do ya want?" Glitch sighed.

"We hear you are pretty popular, and we really want to fix our reputation with our fans…" Kerith explained.

"What fans?" Glitch asked. Kerith ignored his comment and continued,

"So.. can you please help us?"

"Um….no," Mo answered and both b-boys turned to leave.

"Wait!" Jaryn shouted desperately, "We'll pay you!"

Glitch and Mo whipped back around.

"You were sayin'?" Mo asked.

"We just want to be popular and have fans like you and Glitch," Jaryn explained.

"Don't worry, it took me time to get as many fans as I got now, wait no it didn't," Glitch boasted.

"If ya wanna be like us, ya gotta listen to everything we tell ya, aight?" Mo offered.

"Alright, alright, anything you say," Jaryn agreed, "So what do we need to know first?"

"Swag," Glitch replied simply.

"Swag?" Kerith asked.

"Yeah swag, ya know S-W-A-"

"I know how to spell swag Glitch!" Jaryn shouted, "Just tell us how to be like you," Jaryn calmed herself down.

"Aight just walk like this, and talk like me," Mo explained, walking with a bounce in his step.

"Okay," Kerith and Jaryn walked their normal fresh off the runway walks.

"No, no, no, no, stop. What part of SWAG didn't ya understand?" Glitch shook his head.

"Okay, okay, forget swag, just tell us why everybody likes you guys," Kerith sighed.

" 'Cause, nobody can resist this," Glitch explained, gesturing to himself. Mo rolled his eyes.

"I dunno what it is, we dance, people love us, not a whole lot to it," Mo said simply. Jaryn turned to her twin.

"She I told you this would be hopeless! Talking to a couple of idiot hoods!" Jaryn said, half whispering, half screaming. Kerith didn't respond.

"And that, is why we got da fans and you don't," Mo explained.

"Okay, we'll just go I guess," Kerith sighed.

"Um eh hem, cash please," Glitch held out his hand.

"Ugh, here's fifty bucks, just get a hair cut or something," Jaryn sighed, paying the b-boys for their o-so helpful advice.

"No way, the ladies dig the hair," Glitch explained and the Glitteratis rolled their eyes in sync. Hi Def packed up their boom box and left the subway station, which was now silent aside from passing trains.

"Well that was a great use of my precious time, Jaryn said sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4- Riptide it up

Jaryn and Kerith decided to go to their favorite café the next morning. Jaryn wanted to keep their crumbling reputation out of her mind, which was almost impossible due to the various dirty looks she received while out in public. It made her heart sink faster than a shipwreck in any ocean. She didn't speak to her twin a lot. The best option when Jaryn was angry or upset was silence.

Jaryn wore her street style, purple, black and silver outfit. Kerith was also wearing his street style outfit, a pair of grey dress pants and a button up black vest. They certainly drew lots attention down town, including cold stares and gasps.

Kerith opened the door to the tiny café. The café was warm and welcoming inside. Friendly cashiers and workers stood behind an oak wood counter. Everything was simple and quaint, making the twins look like they had just come from a performance or nightclub. A bell rang as the door closed and people sitting at booths glanced up. A familiar couple sat about ten feet from where Kerith and Jaryn stood, their faces partially covered by the menus.

"Bodie! Emilia! Over here!" Jaryn called loudly and waved to the Riptide crew. The twins strode over to the red-fabric covered booth.

"Oh, um hey Kerith.. Jaryn," Emilia greeted them, putting the menu back on the table.

"Mind if we join you?" Kerith asked.

"Um were kinda on a d-" Bodie lightly nudged Emilia with his elbow, "I-I mean, yeah sure, take a seat," Emilia forced a smile. The awkward group ordered smoothies all around and quietly sipped their drinks.

"So…" Bodie finally spoke up, "Whatcha been up to lately?"

"Oh it's been dreadful," Jaryn sighed, "Trying to repair our reputation with our fans, we just want to be friendly and have tons of fans," Jaryn finished explaining and Bodie and Emilia exchanged a glance.

"Yes, we were hoping you might be willing to help us," Kerith explained.

"Um.. what do you want to know?" Bodie asked, finishing his drink.

"Well you two seem to be the… friendliest crew in town. We just wanted to know if you could help us," Jaryn said cheerfully.

"Um.. yeah okay," Emilia mumbled under her breath. It was silent again for a moment.

"Sure, you two can come to the beach and hang out with us, or something," Bodie said, trying to sound friendly and cheerful.

"Really?" Kerith asked, half in shock, half in joy.

"Of course," Emilia smiled awkwardly. The foursome left the café after they all finished eating and went to Riptide's beach.

They met up on the basketball court.

"So…" Jaryn started, "How to we make ourselves more friendly and popular?"

"Well, every crew is known for something," Bodie started.

"Were known for sporty stuff," Emilia finished his sentence as Bodie effortlessly dunked a basketball into a hoop.

"So, you just need to find something to be known for," Bodie smiled back at the twins.

"O-okay. Emilia, what's something your known for?" Jaryn asked.

"Hmm, oh, oh! Prank calling Aubrey!" Emilia answered. For the first time since she'd seen the twins she was the least bit excited, "Here I'll show you," Emilia dialed the number on her cell phone.

"Now, just tell her they want her on America's Next Top Model," Emilia suggested putting the phone up to Jaryn's ear.

"I don't think that's a good i-" Jaryn was cut off because Aubrey picked up her phone,

"Hello, you've reached the private line of Miss Aubrey, how can I help you,"

"Hello, Miss Aubrey, its Tyra banks calling, you've been selected for America's Next Top Model," Jaryn imitated the fashion star's voice as best as she could.

"Emilia! I have caller ID! That's not funny!" Aubrey practically screamed into the phone and hung up. Emilia and the rest of the group started to laugh. Even Jaryn couldn't help but giggle too.

"That was… Awesome! Let's prank call somebody else!" Jaryn shouted excitedly.

"Alright," Emilia agreed. She dialed Dare's phone number.

"Ugh, voice mail, leave a message I guess," Emilia sighed, passing Jaryn the phone. Jaryn listened to the voice mail and spoke,

"Hello, it's the Queen's assistant, she'd like her accent back!" Jaryn hung up and started laughing her head off.

"You aren't half back at this," Emilia smiled.

"What else can we do here?" Kerith asked.

"Basketball, volleyball, swimming, surfing, dancing, oh! And taning!" Bodie said excitedly.

"Yeah, you two could use a tan," Emilia glanced at the pale white twins.

They all lied in the sun for over an hour. Jaryn and Kerith both fell asleep in the sand. Jaryn awoke to a strange stinging on her bare arms and legs. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her hands. They were bright red and hurt an awful lot. Kerith, who was still asleep, was also bright red. Jaryn shook her bother's arm.

"Kerith wake up!" she shouted. Kerith calmly opened his grey eyes and look at her. He felt his face, which was badly sunburned.

"It looks like we fell asleep in the sun! Look at us! We-were all red!" Jaryn practically screamed.

"Uh oh," Emilia shook her head and laughed as she passed by the startled twins, "Looks like you guys forgot to use sunscreen," Bodie stood beside her, trying not to laugh.

"Ow, ow , ow, ow," Jaryn complained as she attempted to stand. Kerith did the same and the burned Glitteratis got to their feet.

"Well, see ya," Emilia smirked as Jaryn and Kerith passed her without another word. They hobbled back to skyscraper. The irritation of sun burns stayed engraved in their minds as they tried to walk.


End file.
